Xander's help
by Kalisca
Summary: 29th prompt of my 30 Kisses Challenge: Spark. S07E08 What if Xander had helped Spike to get back in control of himself instead of Buffy? Xander/Spike


**This is the 29th prompt of my 30 Kisses Challenge, using 30 random words I picked with a word generator. The challenge will not be centered on one specific pairing or fandom.**

**The word was **_spark_** (The complete list is available on my profile page).**

**This is set in season 7, around episode 8 "Sleeper", when Spike is killing people because of The First. While watching the TV show to get some inspiration, I thought what if Xander had helped Spike get back in control of himself instead of Buffy?**

**This prompt is for my sister, Premise Oh Sum, because she kept asking me to do a BTVS fic for my 30KC. That is now done, so I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Xander's help**

The door almost made no sound as it was gently pushed open, bare feet quiet on the wooden floor towards an unmoving form on the bed. _Go, Spike. _Moonlight illuminated pale hair as the man climbed in the bed, hovered above the other one. His blue eyes observed Xander's relaxed face.

_What are you waiting for, Spike? Do it._

He leaned down, and the tip of his nose brushed the side of his jaw while he breathed deeply, moving to his neck, where he could hear the strong heartbeats. His mouth opened on its own; the scent was just that delicious. Xander was shirtless under the covers, and those shoulders begged to be bitten. Spike simply continued to look at his face, their nose almost touching. He watched as his eyes slowly opened, as Xander blinked and looked confused.

"Am I dreaming?"

Spike chuckled.

"Who knows, love? Maybe we're both asleep."

He kissed the corner of his mouth, and Xander gasped. His heartbeats increased.

"Wha-? I don't... um... What are you doing in my room?"

Instead of replying, Spike ran a hand in his messy dark hair, pulled on it to free his neck. _Taste him..._ He pressed a kiss against his jugular, ignoring the voice, and felt Xander shift under him before a hand touched his chest.

"I thought you liked Buffy..." Xander's voice trailed, unsure of himself. He kept looking at the ceiling, despite the cold lips on his neck.

"Buffy...? Maybe. But that was before a **spark** happened." He returned to the other's mouth. "You smell so good."

"Really? 'Cause this is only some cheap Axe, you know." His hand crisped on Spike's shirt when he finally kissed him. He didn't know how to react, even when Spike's tongue licked his bottom lip before exploring his mouth. He finally hummed and responded, putting a hand on his hip.

_I said taste him as in drink his blood, not fuck him. Seriously, Spike, you aren't making this easier. _

Spike turned his head to look at himself. "I'm not doing it!" He shouted.

Xander frowned, looked around them. There was nobody else. "Who are you talking to?"

Then the other Spike began to hum a song, and everything got confused in Spike's head. He shook it, tried to clear his mind, and even pressed his hands against his ears to not hear the song, but it was too late. The beast took over, and if Xander hadn't soldier memories, he wouldn't have escaped his fangs. He flipped Spike in the bed, pinned his arms but the vampire was just too powerful, especially in his frenzy state. Spike rolled back on him, the covers twisted around both of them, and they finished somehow sprawled on the floor, with Xander kicking and pushing the other one away. He used his forearm to keep Spike's head away.

"Spike! Stop! Someone... Someone is manipulating us, it's not real! You need to focus."

None of what he said seemed to reach to Spike though, as it was his turn to pin Xander's wrists on each side of his head, his crazed eyes lost in his own world. His fangs were way too close to his neck for his comfort when his face softened. He calmed down, and his gaze finally focused on his brown ones.

"I remember," he muttered more to himself than to Xander. "I killed... all these people... and buried them in someone's house." He let Xander go and sat beside him on the floor, taking his head in his hands. "How could I do this?"

"Something is messing with us, Spike, it wasn't your fault. You staying in the school's basement mustn't have helped either."

"Bloody hell." They looked at each other and Xander let out a nervous chuckle when he realized he was only clad in his boxers in front of him. He was going to stand up when Spike grabbed his wrist, and he fell against him. The vampire wrapped an arm around his waist and captured his mouth in a breathtaking kiss. Goddamn, Spike kisses were the best, with the soft but persistent lips and that teasing tongue.

"Just to make things clear, love, I didn't come in here completely against my own will," Spike purred against his lips. "Let's go deal with this now." Panting, Xander could only nod.

**The end**


End file.
